


That which is forgotten

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Implied Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, Onesided Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus, Onesided Fandaniel/Zenos yae Galvus, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pining, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Written Before Patch 5.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Fandaniel returns to the royal palace to report his progress.The conversation does not go the way he hoped.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	That which is forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> In the 5.3 solo duty, Elidibus had some lines that oddly sounded like something Zenos might say, leading me to speculate about Ascians being influenced by the bodies they inhabit even after they ditch them, leading me to consider what an Asahi-influenced Fandaniel might be like...
> 
> ...leading me to write this before canon tramples all over that theory, ha.

His Radiance appears to be sleeping on the throne again, just like every other time Fandaniel has come to check on him. Head propped up on his hand, legs crossed, sword discarded somewhere on the floor… dreaming of Amaurot, most likely. 

It is so very different from how Fandaniel—or the previous owner of his body—remembers him. 

And it irrationally vexes him to see him like that. 

“Your Radiance,“ he calls out as he approaches. The corpses have been cleared away at some point, leaving his path unobstructed. It was only just that they had been. His Radiance should not have to tolerate their… no, what is he thinking? Why does he care about that?

Zenos blinks and raises his head. He's a light sleeper, isn't he? Fandaniel waits a distance away, but Zenos merely glances at him and then fixes his gaze on the floor again. 

No greeting for him today, it seemed. Just like any other day. 

He ignores the strange fluttering in his chest and approaches. How His Radiance's hair seems to shine, even in the gloom that never seemed to leave the throne chamber anymore these days. And how his eyelashes kiss his cheeks whenever he blinks. They're so long… 

“What did you come here for?“ Zenos eventually rasps. 

Fandaniel blinks. How long has he been staring? This isn't like him. Much like this voice isn't like Zenos… 

“I came to report my progress,“ he says. _Get ahold of yourself, Fandaniel._ Zenos is just a tool for him to use. A convenient playing piece someone else has left for him on the board.

Producing a coin from a hidden pocket, he begins tossing and catching it again. Zenos' eyes briefly follow the coin's trajectory, then return to that nondescript spot on the floor once more. He does not say anything in response. 

“I've finally managed to take full control of House Brutus,“ he continues. “You should have _seen_ the face of the last fool I bullied out of society! The embarrassment! The rage! So pleasing to the eye!“ He laughs. If it's a little forced, well—Zenos would hardly notice with how much he's been ignoring him, would he? “You should have been there. You should show these peons what kind of emperor they are dealing with now.“ 

But Zenos merely scowls a little at the thought. 

Why won't he answer? Why won't he acknowledge his presence? This isn't how it was supposed to be. Once, His Radiance chose him for a special duty, and now…

Fandaniel blinks. No, he didn't. That was old Elidibus pursuing whatever harebrained scheme he had at the time. Zenos was temporarily dead at the time, until his resonant-fueled return. The memories he inherited reveal that the previous owner didn't know that, but _he_ does. 

He needs to focus. 

“Why, I dare say it would be _quite_ amusing to see how they respond to you,“ he says, forcing himself to use a light tone. “High society is simply awash with rumours about you and your late father.“ The truth was also that many of them are beginning to grow rather impatient with an emperor who refuses to attend social functions or do much in the way of ruling, but he can't tell Zenos that, can he? If he deems it right to hole himself up here in the palace, who is he to argue? 

“Leave me be, Ascian.“

The first words Zenos says to him outside of his initial question, and it's.. that. A rebuke, and one that doesn't even use his name. But then, does he even remember it? Fandaniel remembers well the stinging words he spoke the first time they convened here in the throne room. 

_'What did you say your name was?'_

He shakes the memory off. “As you wish. Shall I proceed on my own, then?“

That question finally prompts Zenos to look at him—for all of a second. “Do you need me to hold your hand at every turn? Do your duty and stop pestering me. Yours is not the company I want for. Your sole purpose is to help prepare the stage for my friend's return.“ 

At the last few words, his voice takes on a different tone, almost… dreamy. Distant. Longing. 

It fills Fandaniel's veins with white-hot fury. 

Always, always, _always_ it's that godsforsaken Warrior of Light, isn't it? Asahi doesn't understand why, but Zenos only has eyes for them anymore. It isn't fair. It should have been _him_ at his side, not his cursed sister, not this flea-bitten savage. Why can't Zenos see how much he loves him? Why does he pine after the Warrior of Light, who abandoned him to ruin their plans on an entirely different world? Only he stayed with Zenos, only he will give it his all to see his wishes come to fruition—

No. What?

Fandaniel shakes his head, trying to drown out the thoughts. He's not in love with Zenos. What is he thinking? Why is he thinking it?

“Have you decided to back out of our agreement, then?“ Zenos asks, voice emotionless. He doesn't even care, does he? Fandaniel is just a tool to him, a means to an end. 

“N-no, not at all,“ he hastens to say. “I will return to my duties now. There is much that remains to be done.“

Zenos doesn't reply. Not even a nod, or a hum, or indeed any other reaction. The moment Fandaniel reassures him that he does not intend to back out, he appears to lose interest and go back to staring at nothing. 

With no other option left to him, Fandaniel turns around and leaves. His face contorts into a grimace as he hears Zenos murmur to himself.

“My friend… where are you now? When will you return to me?“ 

Something needs to be done about this. Zenos should not be wasting his time on— _no_ , he needs to get to the bottom of these raging emotions bubbling up within him whenever he meets Zenos! This can't be allowed to continue. At times during this conversation, he completely lost track of what it is that he actually wants. He is not here to please Zenos, nor to help him beyond what is beneficial to himself. 

And still, and still… the jealousy threatens to burn a hole into this borrowed chest of his. It is almost a physical sensation, painful and all-consuming. He's heard of the body influencing its invader; supposedly, old Lahabrea was warped quite a bit over his long life span, but this…? It's as if Asahi is still there, whispering into his ear. 

Not that that's possible, of course. The dead don't come back to the living. Ascians merely play the role. 

He'll get a grip on these feelings. And then he'll show old Elidibus watching from his probably nonexistent grave, and old Emet-Selch from wherever it is that he croaked, and the Warrior of Light, and Zenos, and—

—and _bloody Asahi_ for sneaking into his mind again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
